


Don't you worry about me

by fandomsnstuff



Series: Lilliana Bluejeans [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Lilliana’s fine. He knows she’s fine. She’s been home from her first bout of adventures for nearly a week now. She’s been regaling them with stories every minute of every day. She’s so powerful for being just 22. She’s so strong and smart and capable. She’d booked some of the best adventuring gigs out there in her time away.~“Hey, sweetheart,” he says, keeping his voice carefully level. “What are you doing up? You okay?”“Yeah, I’m okay, just some general restlessness waking me up.”“Good,” Barry nods, “that’s good.”She comes over and sits next to him, scrutinizing. “Are… you okay?”“I’m fine,” he says, “you don’t need to worry about me.”Lilliana narrows her eyes. “So you’re fine, but you’re sitting down here alone, in the dark, at two o’clock in the morning?”~Alternatively: Barry has a nightmare about his daughter and she's a little bit of a smartass about it.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Original Female Character(s), Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Series: Lilliana Bluejeans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Don't you worry about me

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard of Lilliana and Kravitz bonding, now it's time for Lilliana and Dad Barry bonding

Barry’s running. It’s dark, he can’t see where he’s going, he doesn’t even know where he is, but he knows what he’s looking for.  _ Who _ he’s looking for.

“Lilliana!” 

“Daddy!” Her voice calls for him, strained and hurting and close to tears and another blood curdling scream echoes all around him. Barry runs faster. 

He’s going to fucking  _ destroy _ whoever’s put a hand on his baby girl. He’s going to kill them so hard they skip right over the Astral Plane and go straight to nonexistence. 

He just has to find them.

He hears Lilliana scream again. He tries to gauge where it’s coming from, but wherever he is, it’s pitch black and the horrifying sounds of his daughter’s screams come from every angle. 

“Lilliana!” 

Her voice. “Daddy!” Maybe her voice will lead him to her. “Daddy save me! Please!” 

But just like her screams, her voice comes from every angle. 

He tries to reach out for her soul, to use his Reaper powers to find where she is in relation to himself, but he gets nothing. He picks a direction and keeps running. He runs for what feels like hours, Lilliana’s terrified screams echoing all around him. 

Then they slow down. 

Barry keeps going, but the frequency of the screams slows down, until they’re gone completely. 

“Lilliana!” 

He gets no response. 

“Lilli!” 

Nothing. 

“Oh God,” Barry whispers. He stops and looks around, frantically trying to find something, anything to help him get to his baby. There’s nothing. Just darkness all around him. It feels far too vast and far too small all at the same time. 

Then, from behind him, the softest whisper of a voice.  _ “Daddy…”  _

Barry turns, and there’s Lilliana. She’s collapsed on the floor, facing upwards, all dressed up in her adventuring gear, her bow resting in one of her hands. He runs over and falls to his knees beside her. 

“Oh God,” he brushes some flyaway hairs back from her face, “oh, Lilli. I’m sorry. Are you-” 

_ “You’re too late.” _

“Wh-” 

_ “You’re too late, daddy.” _

He hears Lilliana’s voice, but the Lilliana in front of him doesn’t move. Her eyes stare, unblinking and glassy, at the ceiling above. Her lips don’t move. Her ears don’t twitch as Barry’s hand comes up to cup her cheek. 

“No…”

_ “They didn’t even want me. They wanted you.”  _

“No. No, Lilli, please.” 

_ “This was all you, daddy.”  _

“I’m sorry,” Barry sobs, thick tears rolling down his cheeks, “I’m sorry.” 

He presses his lips to her forehead and prays for the darkness to swallow him. 

~  __

It’s 2am and Barry is wide awake. 

He’s sitting on the couch in his living room, an untouched cup of tea on the end table next to him. He’d hoped the tea would help him sleep, but he sat down, mind still racing from the nightmare that woke him up, screams ringing in his ears, and forgot about the drink entirely. 

Lilliana’s  _ fine _ . He knows she’s fine. She’s been home from her first bout of adventures for nearly a week now. She’s been regaling them with stories every minute of every day. She’s so powerful for being just 22. She’s so strong and smart and capable. She’d booked some of the best adventuring gigs out there in her time away.

But now she’s home, back under Barry’s roof, and he has nothing to worry about. She’s safe, tucked up in her bed, fast asleep-

“Daddy?” 

Okay, maybe not that last one.

Barry looks over and sees Lilliana, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says, keeping his voice carefully level. “What are you doing up? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay, just some general restlessness waking me up.” 

“Good,” Barry nods, “that’s good.” 

She comes over and sits next to him, scrutinizing. “Are…  _ you _ okay?” 

“I’m fine,” he says, “you don’t need to worry about me.” 

Lilliana narrows her eyes. “So you’re fine, but you’re sitting down here alone, in the dark, at two o’clock in the morning?” 

Barry doesn’t offer a response. Lilliana pouts. She shifts to tuck herself into Barry’s side, her head resting on his shoulder. He puts an arm around her and lets out a long exhale. She’s warm and solid and  _ alive _ . He turns his head and presses a kiss into her hair, his heart rate coming back down from the intense rhythm his nightmare had sparked.

They sit in silence for a while. 

Barry thinks Lilliana’s fallen asleep again when she speaks. “So are you going to tell me what’s up, or do I have to go get mama?” 

“Don’t wake her up.” 

“Then tell me why you were sitting alone in the dark in the middle of the night.” 

He rests his chin on top of Lilli’s head and holds her a little tighter. He doesn’t answer right away, letting a few more beats of silence pass. 

“I just worry about you,” he says, quiet. 

“You’re my dad, that’s your job.” 

“I know, but,” he sighs, “I worry about you while you’re gone adventuring. The kind of people you might run into.” 

“You know I don’t seek out danger, right? Like, that jackass warlock dude came to  _ me _ . He started it.” 

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I know you’re perfectly capable of defending yourself against people like that.” 

Lilliana sits up to look at Barry. “Then what are you talking about?” 

“Lilli, you- you’re different from any other adventurer out there. You’ve got a big, flashing, IPRE-shaped target on your back.” 

Barry tucks a loose lock of hair behind her ear, it twitches slightly at his touch. “There was a lot of questionable shit the seven of us did during the Century, and everyone in every reality knows about it. So that, plus how powerful the seven of us are, mine and mom’s Reaper jobs, Taako, Magnus, and Merle’s adventuring, whatever Davenport gets up to out at sea, and anyone who might have anything against Lucretia… there are people out there who don’t like us. Powerful people. People who would stop at nothing to get our attention.” 

He reaches out and gently squeezes Lilliana’s arm in an attempt at a comforting gesture. “I’m not trying to scare you out of adventuring, I just worry that you’ll get wrapped up in something far too big and far too dangerous that has nothing to do with you, but everything to do with me.”

Lilliana stares at Barry for a moment, processing everything he just said. She shakes her head.“You think I don’t know all that? I’ve known for years that there’s people out there who’ll target me just because of my family.” She leans back into Barry’s side. “It doesn’t scare me.” 

Barry puts his arm back around her as she snuggles up to him. “It doesn’t?” 

“No,” she takes Barry’s other hand in hers, linking their fingers together, “because I know I have you to come save me.” 

Barry squeezes her hand, feeling himself get choked up, the memory of running uselessly through darkness coming back to him. “But what if I can’t?” 

“Well, I don’t know if you know this,” Lilliana says, “but I’m related to the seven saviours of all reality  _ and _ the Grim Reaper, so… I’ve got options.” 

Barry laughs, startled out of his downward spiral. “You’re such a little smartass.” 

He can’t see it from where Lilliana’s got her head resting on his shoulder, but he knows she’s smiling. “I learn from the best.” 

~

Lup wakes up alone, the other side of her bed empty and cold. She gets up and walks out into the hallway. 

As she passes Lilliana’s room, she notices that the door is open. Her bed is empty, and the lamp Davenport gave her that projects the night sky of Twosun onto the ceiling is still on. Lup walks in and turns off the lamp, and closes the door behind her as she leaves. 

The mystery of where her husband and daughter have gotten to doesn’t stay a mystery very long. 

As Lup comes down the stairs, she sees them cuddled up on the couch together, fast asleep. Lilliana nuzzled into Barry’s side, purring quietly, and Barry with his head resting on hers, snoring softly.

Lup smiles and leaves them be. 

(She Definitely Does Not sneak back and take a picture. But if she did… well… it was for posterity’s sake.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Lilli and Barry Feelings and this is the result so. hope you liked it! My tumblr is fandomsnstuff!
> 
> Come on over to my Lilli-centric tumblr @lillianabluejeans


End file.
